Tiamat
One of the most powerful dragons of all time whose power matches that of ''Bahamut'', Tiamat is most known for her evil deeds against the ''Material Plane''. It is not generally known to any, other than ancient beings, that Tiamat is the mother of the [https://elderdragonsaga.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Elder_Dragon Elder Dragons]. Her purpose for breeding them is unknown. A duel between Bahamut and Tiamat is foretold in an ancient scroll named the ''Tome of Nanim'' as it describes how the battle caused the planar destruction of the Material Plane. Very few inhabitants of the plane survived the cataclysm as Bahamut banished himself and Tiamat from the Material Plane. These events caused the Material Plane to be recognized as the “''New World''” and even was considered Year 0 on calendars. As time past, the reality of the duel between Bahamut and Tiamat became legend until no being other than immortals and other deities knew the truth. It was foreseen through divination by ''Elder Dragon Rider Kaiden Armov'' during the ''Dark Age'' that Tiamat was to emerge into the plane once more. His divination showed him that Tiamat sought planar destruction and would end the world as it currently is. Tiamat’s emergence would follow a series of events in which the first sign would be the spawn of Tiamat’s avatar, a mighty chromatic dragon. Dark Age Resurgence During the Dark Age era, the Material Plane was under threat once more to Tiamat’s presence. Kaiden Armov had a prophetic vision of her resurgence on the plane and that it would cause cataclysmic destruction. The vision was significant enough to realign the Elder Dragon Riders for the first time since the beginning of the Dark Age. The riders formed all of their resources and planned to stop the return of Tiamat. Kaiden’s prophetic vision specified that eight anomalies would occur around central ''Therinox'', one for each school of magic. Each anomaly spurred caused a large portion of land to emit mysterious magic of the respective school and was typically invoked by a significant event. Additionally, the vision revealed that Tiamat’s avatar, the chromatic dragon, would be spawned once all anomalies have occurred. The avatar would be the pilgrim paving the path for Tiamat to return to the world. Thalnik Ulmrus later discovered through the Nexus Arbiters that Tiamat has the ability to cast spells within the schools of Evocation, Divination, Necromancy and Conjuration. Anomalies Divination: Occurred after ''Elder Dragon Zinnath'' met a milestone in his ritual for charging his well of power to fuse the ''Fade'' with the Material Plane. The land now emits mystical blue particles and reveals many Fade wisps to the Material Plane. Additionally, ''Fade Knights'' began patrolling the anomaly's grounds and slay all wraiths that enter. Necromancy: Occurred after a failed attempt by the ''Lich'' to resurface to the Material Plane. The Lich had accumulated enough power to surface due to the significance of his ''Orb of Occult'' that harbors thousands of souls. The land is now a smog of decay where all vegetation continues to wither away in necrotic essence. Abjuration: Occurred, but not defined about what actually happened. Conjuration: The events that made the anomaly are unknown. The land is now ripe with constantly shifting biomes that twist the weather and landscape in a most unpredictable manner. Evocation: Occurred, but not defined about what actually happened. Illusion: Not yet occurred. Enchantment: Not yet occurred. Transmutation: Not yet occurred.Category:Deity